Paper Flowers
by Athena Maxwell
Summary: AC 198. Militants have risen again to rid the world of the ideal known as peace. Lead by a man named Stiva a small contingent of the group has set out to assassinate Vice-Minister Dorlin. Success is iminent, at the moment. [Please R&R]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its continuity and characters. I do, however, own my characters which include Athena, Natan, Stiva, Xie, and Carlow.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AC 198  
Time: 2200  
Name: Sleeper  
  
I have obtained the information that you have so dearly wanted my friend. Apparently Vice-Minister Dorlin will be attending the before said event. It is up to you to bring the necessary implements. Do not try to find me, I will find you.  
  
End message...  
  
The dark-haired man sat back in his seat, starring at the now blank computer screen that had only seconds before held his message. The eerie blue light that came from the screen light up little, only a portion of the man's torso could have vaguely been made out in the dark.  
  
He wore a black suit, which was evident enough by the way he melded with the darkness about him. The only real color on him besides his skin of course was a red silk tie he insisted on wearing and a gold cross that he normal kept hidden beneath his lapels.  
  
His eyes were a dark brown which was fairly normal among men of his ethnicity. He had no real prominent features on him besides his eyes. They held an intense stare that if he had been starring at someone, probably would have intimidated them quite sufficiently.  
  
Rising from his seat he walked over to the tall window out onto the hotel balcony. Down below on the streets the night life was just waking up. After all, it was only ten, the night was still very young. A knock on the door startled the man almost into blinking.  
  
Turning on his heel he marched over to the door, flicking on the lights and shutting his laptop so as not to look suspicious. Pulling on a fake expression he opened the door to see one of his "colleagues"; a man by the name of Daniel Somerset. He was an advisor to Vice-Minister Dorlin.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you Bryan." He blustered in his normal over enthusiastic manner. "Me and some of the boys were going to hit a round of golf in the morning. Care to join us?" He questioned that annoying smile of his beaming up at the much taller "Bryan".  
  
"I don't think so Daniel. I have a lot of paperwork to do before we leave tomorrow and I want to get it done as soon as possible." He said, smiling apologetically. Daniel's face fell; he had become quite fond of this boy named Bryan. Oh well, perhaps next time.  
  
"That's alright kid. We'll have to celebrate after this whole militant uprising is squashed out, eh?" Daniel asked as he laughed good-naturedly. Bryan just smiled as the man continued to walk down the hall, most likely to bother someone else into a round of golf.  
  
Bryan shut his door, breathing a sigh of the relief that that annoying man had finally left him alone. Taking off his jacket he threw it carelessly across the back of his chair. Loosening his tie he undid the top two buttons of his white shirt. These clothes were so stuffy but then again one must play the part assigned to him.  
  
Taking up his position once more at the window Bryan laughed in spite of himself. Bryan? That wasn't even his name. Infernal men and their formal names. His real name was Stephen, or rather, Stiva. A pet name that he had adopted from the other person he had been in contact with for the past few years now.  
  
They had never met face to face, but that day was fast approaching. He, Stiva, was the militant uprising. And here he was beneath the noses of those who would wish to imprison him. They'd want to kill him for what he had planned. Anyone on the side of peace would.  
  
Peace was an idealistic state of mind. Humans couldn't help but fight one another. It was in their blood. For one reason or another Stiva would find someway to throw this pitiful world back to where it belonged; the battle. 


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the name of the pianist?" Relena questioned as she was lead about the huge hall that would be the home of her peace talks on the morrow. The normally drab hall was being decked out for the occasion. Banners, extravagant table cloths, the finest chine, and of course the finest pianist; nothing less would be tolerated for such an occasion.  
  
"His name's Carlow I believe. Ah! There he is now." The organizer said, indicating a young man standing at the door. He was pretty average in appearance and in height. His skin was pretty tan as well and his black hair was cut short. Standing there in the huge doorway he looked fairly lost.  
  
As Relena approached she noticed something quite odd about the boy. It seemed that he didn't have any pupils whatsoever. His eyes were a blank white, seemingly unblinking. "You must be Carlow. I am Vice-Minister Dorlin, but you may call me Relena if you wish."  
  
Carlow smiled slightly, turning his eerily blank gaze towards Relena. "Pleased to meet you I am Miss Relena. I heard that you were in need of my services." He spoke. Carlow had an odd accent to his speech that was hard for Relena to put her finger on. It sounded like a combination of Irish and Scottish yet he didn't look like any of those nationalities.  
  
Oh well, it was cute and Relena couldn't help but admire his well kept appearance. Most of the people she met were boring dignitaries. "I did call for you. You see, we're having a very important peace summit and I want the music for it to be perfect." Relena had unconsciously begun to walk as she spoke, and, suddenly remembering the state of her company she turned back. But Carlow had followed her step for step as any normal person would have.  
  
"Don't worry about my lack of sight, I have very good hearing. Now, do go on." He said with a boyish smile, folding his arms behind his back as he walked. He didn't seem phased at all about having correctly guessed at Relena's thoughts.  
  
"Alright then. Well, uh, like I said, many important dignitaries are going to be here and I'd like for them to feel comfortable. Some of the smoother classical would fit perfectly." She suggested.  
  
"Really? I was thinking of playing some Dvorak but whatever you say. Do Beethoven and some Debussy sound good to you?" He asked, seemingly looking up at the banners that were being hung even though it was quite obvious that he could not seem them in any way shape or form.  
  
"Yes, that sounds wonderful. I'd like you to be here at around seven- thirty tomorrow. Do you think you can do that?" Relena asked. Carlow continued his looking about the room, speaking as he took a step or so away. "That sounds reasonable. I shall be here at that time then. Do you wish anything else of me?"  
He questioned, turning his head about so that he was looking at her from over his shoulder, a gentle smile on his face. Relena wanted to ask him to accompany her the next evening but she knew he wouldn't be able too. And after all, she was a Vice-Minister and she had to act professional at all times. Now was not the time to be swooning over a boy.  
  
"That's all. We'll be in contact should something arise." Relena said, trying to sound as official as possible. Carlow just smiled back and bowed deeply before turning to leave. "As you wish Miss Relena." Taking one last look about he brushed something from the sleeve of his shirt before exiting the building.  
  
Carlow rounded the street corner and calmly opened a passenger side car door and slide into the black vehicle. Reaching into the glove box he pulled out a contact case and removed the white lenses from his eyes. Storing the case back in the glove compartment he blinked furiously as he looked over at the driver.  
  
Stiva had a laptop lying across his lap, looking through footage he had received from the recording lenses that Carlow had been wearing. At the moment live recordings were coming in from the miniature camera Carlow had dropped when he bowed and the one he had brushed off of his sleeve upon exiting.  
  
"Did you get the guest list?" Carlow asked, pulling a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket. Stiva practically shove the list into his hands. Sticking the earpiece of his glasses in his mouth Carlow began to read over the list, muttering occasionally.  
  
"Hmm, thought he was out of the job. Oh hey look 'Bryan', you're on the list. Wait a sec, what's this name?" Carlow asked himself mostly, bringing the paper closer to his face. "This says Heero Yuy. I thought that guy died a while back."  
  
Stiva looked up briefly to look at the name Carlow had pointed out, noting the highlighter mark next to the name. "It's a different Yuy than you've heard of." Carlow shrugged and continued to read down the list.  
  
"I've heard these names but what the heck are they doing at a peace summit?" Carlow asked, pointing out two more names on the list: Quetra Winner and Chang Wufei. Stiva clicked a file on his computer, glancing at the names on the paper and then to the document.  
  
"The first one is a public advocate of peace and is working to help the Vice-Minister. The other is a Preventer and they're always at these kinds of things." He summarized, clicking into another file that had been recording date provided by the video. Basically it was calculating the area of the room and making up a 3-D map of the building.  
  
"So I guess they're on the 'To-Kill' list too?" Carlow asked as he put on his sunglasses. Stiva stowed away his laptop and started up the car, putting on his own pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Yep. Can't have ex-Gundam pilots running around and causing further problems." 


End file.
